User talk:Kytrae Wingblade
Hi Kytrae Wingblade, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:43, May 26, 2010 Go right ahead. Everyone does. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me. I hope you enjoy your time here. I hope we become good friends. Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Kytrae Wingblade Hi, Kytrae Wingblade. If you need help with this wiki just let me know and I'll see what I can do! Sandingomm the Wildcat 20:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Welcome, or should I say re-welcome. I 'ope ye 'ave a good time double charactering-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 10:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) So, now we have to guess here? Okay...is yore other account a male? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you Arrowtail? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) No, Laria, I am not Arrowtail. Ky Wingblade 17:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) So, Laria's already guessin', eh? No, not Arrow... WHO COULD YOU BE?!??! Anyway, before I go psycho with frustration, I should announce my update on ''An Extraordinary Warrior'' Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 20:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on AEW Holly 16:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) hello Kytrae, here is my guess to your other accont. Skipper Rorc --Ming the Japanese Fox 17:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) srry i didnt read whe it said you were a squirrel. My new guess is Gandr Adderbane Nope. Ky Wingblade 20:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Is this Arrowtail? Chris? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Already said no to Arrowtail, and I'm not Chris :) Ky Wingblade 20:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) So you're one of the older users. I know you're female. You're not Arrow or Chris...Merlock? Shieldmaiden? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) My other account is a squirrel. SM is an otter, and Merl is a vixen. Ky Wingblade 21:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...female squirrel, eh? Has blank look on face I'm brain dead right now.. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Is this --- tryin' to make me feel stupid and tricki' me into thinkin' that you are not ---? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC)